


You are the centre of my universe

by 365paperdolls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x13, 5x05, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: From her very first mission with SHIELD to beyond her last Bobbi trusts the universe. The universe (for reasons she can’t understand) wants her to be with Hunter.





	You are the centre of my universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> This fic was written for the Most Wanted Fic Exchange for besidemethewholedamntime. The prompt was 'there’s 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas and I had the unlucky fortune of meeting you'.
> 
> Contains spoilers for 3x13 and 5x05.

When Bobbi was at the SHIELD academy of operations, geography and history were compulsory subjects. Most of her classmates loathed these classes, feeling that they detracted from there time doing their ‘real classes’. She on the other hand didn’t mind it. Even though she was a science girl at heart she loved learning about different countries. In her spare time she mastered as many languages as possible in hope that once she would be sent on missions as far away from where she was as possible. 

She was a model student excelling both academically and physically. But out of 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands and 7 seas she couldn’t believe her bad luck that for her very first mission she’s only 100 miles from home having to steal intel off an annoying British guy. She knows that new field agents have to pay their dues but her classmates at least had to catch planes to get to their destinations.

She couldn’t put her finger on what is so annoying about him. Maybe it’s because he was making her work for the information she’s trying to obtain, giving it to her in tiny pieces in between stretches of personal information (which whilst she knows most if not all of what he’s telling her about himself probably isn’t true because he too is a trained operative) is making her want to get to know him more. He’s also attractive which doesn’t help. She doesn’t let that distract her from her mission.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks after finishing a long story about how his friend ( who she knew was also an SAS officer) had just got back from a holiday where he had accidently bought a horse (which she’s 90% sure isn’t true). 

Truly she’s thinking about whether the two men in the corner are on to her and her best exit to the extraction point once she gets exactly what she needs. But she can’t tell him that.

“ Just how there’s 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas and I had the unlucky fortune of meeting you.” 

“The universe must really not like you then.” He retorts.

*

His words ring true a month later when their paths cross yet again. This time it’s on a mission that both their teams are working together on, on the other side of the country. 

“Out of all the places in the world and of all the teams around I end up working with yours. Lucky me.” She mutters when it’s just them. 

“I seem to remember from our last conversation that you didn’t consider it lucky.” 

Luckily for her their jobs mean that they barely have to interact so she could stay focused. The few times they do interact whilst on the job are nice. She enjoys being able to speak to him without being expected to steal intel from him. It meant however that they were more limited this time on topics of conversation ( which meant she didn’t learn about what happened to the horse).

The meeting itself is barely a coincidence because their respective organisations knew they had met before, so it could have been intentional.

But the fact that later when he asks her for a drink that she doesn’t have to attend a debrief and all of her paperwork is mysteriously taken care of was more suspicious.

She thinks it’s probably more likely to be Izzy than the universe. She still accepted his offer. She tells herself that it’s partly to humour Izzy and partly just in case it was the universe giving her a sign and partly to make sure that the horse was ok (there’s also the part where she likes him but she wouldn’t admit that to herself at the time). 

*

By the third time she’s convinced it’s the universe that’s pulling them together. She sees him in Venice when neither of them are there for work. She isn’t supposed to be there, she was meant to be on a plane but days of fog had backed back the flights and she had opted to take the first flight back the next morning. 

She was making the most of her afternoon exploring, wandering from bridge to bridge, when she literally runs into him.

Because SHIELD wasn’t expecting her to check in until the next day, she decided to trust the universe by switching off her phone and letting herself pretend to be normal for once. Instead of giving him a cover story she answers his questions genuinely ( except where doing so would compromise SHIELD). She even gave him her real phone number.

“Don’t you want to leave it up to the universe to as to whether we meet again?” He asked half-jokingly.

“I think the universe has made it clear that it wants us to continue seeing each other.”

“Good.”

*

After all these years she still believes in the universe, fate and destiny. She knows she shouldn’t. Not with all that she’s witnessed. Not after losing so many good people. Not after watching the organisation she dedicated her adult life to fall. Yet even here, now, when she’s about to take the fall for something she didn’t do, not knowing if the man she loved was still alive, she was still cling to the feeble hope that maybe just like her flight was cancelled all those years ago, the universe might let her see Hunter one last time...

*

“What are you thinking about Bob?” Hunter says after finishing rambling about sending Fitz to space, prophecies in children’s drawings and the threat of an extinction level event.

“That there’s 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas and I had the unlucky fortune of meeting you.”

He laughs. “ I thought you trusted the universe?”

“It seems to think you and I belong together so I’m not sure if I trust it’s judgement anymore.” She says sarcastically.

“If you don’t trust the universe you can leave. I promise I won’t come find you.”

She shakes her head. “We’re on a remote island and the flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow.”

“ I could but it would be pointless.”

“Why?”

“Because the universe has already demonstrated on numerous occasions that it wants us together , so that we’ll just end up together anyway.”

“You could probably beat the universe in a fight.”

“ I’m flattered but I don’t want to. Even if it isn’t the universe, there’s still the unfortunate truth that I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story that Hunter told came from ‘Would I lie to you?’


End file.
